An electronic document may include data that is tagged with one or more elements that identify the type and meaning of the data. The Extensible Mark-up Language (XML) format is one example protocol that specifies a tag markup construct to identify the meaning of data contained within a document. The size of an XML document is generally proportional to the number of instances of tags and associated data in the document. In this manner, a document having a large number of tags and associated data may require more resources for storing and transmitting the document over a network in comparison with a document that has a smaller number of tags and data.